Blade Runner 2049
Blade Runner 2049 is the sequel to 1982's Blade Runner. The film was directed by Denis Villeneuve. Synopsis Thirty years after the events of the first film, a new Blade Runner, LAPD Officer K, unearths a long-buried secret that has the potential to plunge what's left of society into chaos. K's discovery leads him on a quest to find Rick Deckard, a former LAPD Blade Runner who has been missing for 30 years.Warner Bros. Pictures, Blade Runner 2049 Announcement, Plot In the year 2049, bioengineered humans called replicants have been integrated into society, though still face discrimination from humans. Officer K, a Nexus 9 replicant model himself, works as a "Blade Runner" for the LAPD, hunting down and "retiring" outdated Nexus 8 model replicants with open-ended lifespans rushed into production by the Tyrell Corporation in 2020 following the death of it's founder, Dr. Eldon Tyrell, in November 2019. K lives with his holographic companion Joi, who often accompanies him in their apartment via portable projector. On June 30th, 2049, K's investigation into an elusive replicant freedom movement leads him to a protein farm, where he retires rogue replicant Sapper Morton after a brief fight. K notices a flower in front of a tree and finds a buried box in the ground beneath it. Back at the LAPD Headquarters, forensic analysis initially reveal that the contents inside the box, a complete skeleton, belong to a female who died as the result of complications from an emergency caesarian section. On closer inspection, K discovers a serial number on the skull and is horrified to learn the bones are actually of a highly experimental female replicant who died in childbirth, something which was originally thought to be impossible. K is ordered to destroy all evidence related to the case and to destroy the child by his superior, Lieutenant Joshi, who believes the knowledge that replicants are able to reproduce will potentially lead to a bloody war between humans and replicants. K visits the headquarters of replicant manufacturer Niander Wallace who identifies the body as Rachael. In the process, he learns of her illicit affair with former Blade Runner Rick Deckard, who has disappeared. Deckard's old colleague Gaff fails to provide any leads to Deckard's current whereabouts. Believing that reproduction in replicants can bolster his production, and consequently expand his Off-World operations, Niander Wallace sends his replicant enforcer Luv to steal Rachael's remains from LAPD headquarters and follow K to Rachael's child. In the years following his acquisition of the remains of the bankrupt Tyrell Corporation in 2028, Wallace has attempted to create a replicant model capable of sexual reproduction, without any success. Returning to Morton's farm to burn it down, K finds a hidden old photograph of a woman holding the presumed child, a baby's sock, as well as the date "6-10-21" inscribed on Sapper's tree, which matches a memory from his childhood in an orphanage. Returning there, K finds the horse, suggesting that his memories—which he thought were implants—are real. While searching birth records for that day (6-10-21), he discovers an anomaly: two people were born on that day with identical DNA sequence (DNA records that displayed around 1,320bp nucleotide sequence per individual) but with different genders (with K concluding that one is copied); only the boy survived. Memory designer Dr. Ana Stelline later informs K that it is illegal to program replicants with humans' real memories, leading K to believe he might be Rachael's son. After failing a test of his replicant behavior, K is suspended by Joshi, but he explains that he completed his mission in killing the child. He is then given 48 hours until his next test. K returns to his apartment where Joi waits for him. Moments later, the prostitute, Mariette, joins them at the request of Joi, who wants to please K physically, something she's unable to do due to her existence as a hologram. Joi and Mariette "sync" together and proceed to have sex with K. After, unbeknown to K, Mariette places a tracker inside of his coat's pocket. As we later find out, Mariette is an active member of the Replicant Freedom Movement and was tasked by them to not only place the tracker but find out as much information about K's case as possible. Undeterred by his suspension, K has the toy horse analyzed and finds traces of radiation that lead him to the ruins of Las Vegas, where he finds Deckard and his companion dog, Bo. Meanwhile, Luv confronts and kills Joshi after threatening her to disclose K's location. Deckard reveals that he scrambled records to cover his tracks and was forced to leave a pregnant Rachael with the Replicant Freedom Movement to protect her. Before he can say more, Luv and her men attack and kidnap him, destroying Joi along with her projector and leaving a severely wounded K for dead. He is later rescued by the replicant freedom movement and told by their leader, Freya (Hiam Abbass), that he is not Rachael's child, who was a girl: Dr. Stelline. Freya urges K to prevent Wallace from uncovering the secrets of replicant reproduction by any means necessary, including killing Deckard. In Los Angeles, Deckard is brought before Wallace, who suggests Rachael's feelings for him were engineered by her creator, Dr. Eldon Tyrell to test the possibility of a replicant becoming pregnant. Deckard refuses to help Wallace, even for a new version of Rachael. As a result, Luv kills the clone of Rachael and is instructed by Wallace to escort Deckard to one of his off-world outposts to be tortured for information. K intercepts Luv's spinner and forces it to crash before fighting and killing Luv. He then fakes Deckard's death in the spinner's explosion to protect him from both Wallace and the replicants, and leads Deckard to Stelline's office. K encourages Deckard to meet his daughter and laments that all the best memories belong to her. While Deckard cautiously enters the office and approaches Stelline, a severely wounded K lies on the steps and dies. Cast * Ryan Gosling as LAPD Officer K/Joe * Dave Bautista as Sapper Morton * Robin Wright as Lieutenant Joshi * Mark Arnold as Interviewer * Vilma Szécsi as Angry Old Woman * Ana de Armas as Joi * Wood Harris as Nandez * David Dastmalchian as Coco * Tómas Lemarquis as File Clerk * Sylvia Hoeks as Luv * Edward James Olmos as Gaff * Jared Leto as Niander Wallace * Sallie Harmsen as Female Replicant * Hiam Abbas as Freysa * Mackenzie Davis as Mariette * Krista Kosonen as Doxie #2 * Elarica Johnson as Doxie #3 * André Lukács Molnár as Memory Child * István Göz as Scavenger #1 * Pál Nyári as Scavenger #2 * Joshua Tersoo Allagh as Scavenger #3 * Zoltán Béres as Scavenger #4 * Konstantin Pál as Scavenger #5 * Ferenc Györgyi as Scavenger #6 * Samuel Brown as Orphanage Boy * Lennie James as Mister Cotton * Carla Juri as Dr. Anna Stelline * Kincsö Sánta as Birthday Girl * Barkhad Abdi as Doc Badger * Harrison Ford as Rick Deckard * Ben Thompson as Elvis Look-A-Like * Suzie Kennedy as Marilyn Look-A-Like * David Benson as Liberace Look-A-Like * Stephen Triffitt as Sinatra Look-A-Like * Sean Young as Rachael clone * Loren Peta as Rachael Performance Double Uncredited Cast * Kingston Taylor as Boy with One Ear Ratings and Reviews On Rotten Tomatoes, Blade Runner 2049 stands at an approval rating of 89% based on 103 reviews, with an average rating of 8.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads "Visually stunning and narratively satisfying, Blade Runner 2049 deepens and expands its predecessor's story while standing as an impressive filmmaking achievement in its own right.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/blade_runner_2049 Review website Metacritic currently has Blade Runner 2049 scored 85/100, based on 23 critics, indicating "universal acclaim."http://www.metacritic.com/movie/blade-runner-2049?ref=hp However, early reports indicate that the film may be a box office flop.https://www.polygon.com/2017/10/8/16443330/blade-runner-2049-box-office-flop Video File:BLADE RUNNER - "Plan" TV Spot File:BLADE RUNNER 2049 - "Begins" TV Spot File:BLADE RUNNER 2049 - "Answers" TV Spot File:BLADE RUNNER 2049 - "Questions" TV Spot File:Blade Runner 2049 – Trailer 2 File:Blade Runner 2049 - Official Trailer File:Blade Runner 2049 Announcement File:BLADE RUNNER 2049 - Trailer Tease References Category:Films